User blog:ConTraZ VII/My CSO Content Update
If I am the person in charge for a CSO version update, I will do as follows: *Weapon Enhancement is available at start. *Code A Decoder will be used for Bingo Event. *Medals will be updated directly with the map/mode release. =Year 1= Patch 1 *Patched Zombie Classic *Released Abyss *Adopted MG3 *Added Strong Lifepower and Excellent Genes *Added Assault and Italy to Zombie Mods Patch 2 *Recruited SAF and National Liberation Campaign (Cash, permanent, +30,000 points) *Adopted Anaconda and Hunting Dagger (Game point, level restrict 11) *Released Gallery and Roof *Recruited all local CT & TR factions: (get permanent if reach certain level) **707 vs Red Beret Condottiere (Level 11) **SWAT vs Vigilante Corps (Level 22) **SAT vs Asia Red Army (Level 33) Patch 3 *Adopted HK23E *Released Lost City *Added Round Retry, Battle Revival and Emergency Medicine Patch 4 *Adopted Wedung *Released Champion *Added USAS-12 and K1A (Level restrict 11) Patch 5 *Adopted M79 Saw off *Released Double Gate *Added Balisong (Level restrict 11) Patch 6 *Adopted Dual Infinity *Released Industry *Added MP7 and MP7A1 60R (Level restrict 11) Patch 7 *Adopted M60E4 *Released Trap *Added M24 Grenade (Cash, permanent) Patch 8 *Adopted KSG-12 *Released Tides *Added SCAR and XM8 (Free) Patch 9 *Adopted SL8 *Patched Zombie Evolution *Released Survivor *Added Bomb Specialist (Game point) Patch 10 *Adopted Kriss Super V *Released Oilrig *Added SVD and VSK-94 (Level restrict 11) Patch 11 *Adopted M134 Minigun *Released Abyss2 *Unleashed Psycho zombie (point) and Voodoo zombie (cash) *Added Sprint and Firebomb Patch 12 *Recruited Jennifer and Natasha *Released Camouflage *Adopted M16A1 and AK-74U (Level restrict 11) Patch 13 *Adopted M1887 *Released Hong Kong *Unleashed Light zombie (cash) and Heavy zombie (point) *Added Nata Knife and Hammer Patch 14 *Adopted TRG-42 *Released Greesia *Added custom sprays *Kill 700 enemies in Greesia to get Master spray Patch 15 *Adopted MG36 *Released Last Clue *Added Z-Box Patch 16 *Adopted Combat knife *Released Moonlight *Recruited Choijiyoon and Ritsuka Patch 17 *Adopted Salamander *Released Chaos *Added Melee Weapons License Patch 18 *Adopted Infinity Red (cash) *Released Industry2 *Added Infinity Silver (level 22) *Added Infinity Black (level 33) Patch 19 *Adopted Skull-7 *Released Dead End *Added Code Box *Grade A: Flintlock, USAS-12 Camo, K1ASE, M4A1 Scope, F2000, M200, Oberon Claw, Gerrard, David Black *Grade B: Desert Eagle Gold, M1887 Gold, MP5 Gold, M4A1 Gold, AK-47 Gold, SL8 Gold, HK23E Gold *Grade C: Infinity Red, KSG-12, TRG-42, MG3, Nata Knife, Firebomb *Grade D: Desert Eagle, XM1014, P90, M4A1, AK-47, AWP, M249 Patch 20 *Adopted SPAS-12 *Released Stadium *Added QBB-95 (Level restrict 11) and QBB-95EX (Level restrict 22) Patch 21 *Recruited Fernando and Blair *Patched Zombie Legends *Released Tomb *Added Combat Master Patch 22 *Adopted Thompson Chicago *Released Toscana *Added Luger P08 Patch 23 *Adopted Skull-5 *Released Abyss3 *Unleashed Deimos and Ganymede *Added Deadly Shot and Bloody Blade *Added Lightning BIG-EYE and Lightning SMG-1 *Added Luger Gold and KSG-12 Gold Patch 24 *Recruited Criss and Yuri *Released Rex *Adopted M16A4 and AN-94 Patch 25 *Adopted Double Barrel *Released Requiem and Rest *Added Banshee and Stamper Patch 26 *Adopted M24 *Released Ruin *Added Tattooes =Year 2= Patch 27 *Adopted WA2000 *Patched Human Scenario *Released Desert Storm *Added AT4 *Added Sentry gun Patch 28 *Adopted Wakizashi *Released Truth *Recruited May and Erica Patch 29 *Adopted MK48 *Released Hellfire *Added Lightning SG-1 and Lightning AR-1 *Added Thompson Gold and TRG-42 White Gold Patch 30 *Adopted King Cobra *Released Port *Added L85A2 and FNC Patch 31 *Adopted Barrett M95 *Released Blaze *Play in Blaze map for 30 minutes to get an M-Box *Opening an M-Box will obtain either M14 EBR Master, AWP Camo, M134 Predator or AT4-CS Patch 32 *Adopted SPAS-12 Cobra *Released Downed *Added AutoMag V Patch 33 *Recruited Spade and Keith Icahn *Patched Hidden and Bazooka Battle *Released Harlem and Blackout *Added Red firearms Patch 34 (3 weeks) *Adopted Skull-1 *Released **Week 1: Blood Castle **Week 2: Skyline **Week 3: Venice *Held Bingo Event *Added Volcano and Green Dragon Blade Patch 35 *Adopted Lightning LZ-1 and Lightning HZ-1 *Released Checkmate *Patched Team Deathmatch: Item Battle Patch 36 *Adopted Skull-9 *Released Nightmare *Added Soy's SD Zombie Maker Patch 37 *Adopted AT4-CS *Released Sidewinder *Added Lightning AR-2 and Ethereal *Added M60E4 Gold and MG36 Gold Patch 38 *Recruited Natasha (casual) and Jennifer (Army) *Patched Gun Deathmatch *Released Suzhou *Added Lucky Gunman Patch 39 *Adopted AS50 *Patched Zombie Union *Released Union *Held Z-Box Giveaway Event Patch 40 *Adopted M14 EBR *Patched Basic *Released Dust Zero Patch 41 *Adopted Skull-11 *Released Toxicity *Added AK-47/60R *Added Tempest and Blaster *Added King Cobra Gold and Double Barrel Gold Patch 42 *Adopted Dual Kriss *Released Sienna *Added AW50F Patch 43 *Adopted PKM *Released Culvert *Added MP7A1/Dual Patch 44 *Adopted TAR-21 and QBZ-95B *Released Camouflage 2 *Recruited Enzo and Lucia Patch 45 *Adopted Skull-3 *Released Decoy *Added M249 Camouflage *Added Thunderbolt and Avalanche *Added M14 EBR Gold and WA2000 Gold Patch 46 *Adopted XM2010 *Released Rats *Added SD Sprays Patch 47 *Adopted M32 MGL *Released Forbidden *Unleashed Venom Guard and Sting Finger Patch 48 *Adopted Tomahawk *Patched Challenge mode *Recruited Raven and Michaela Patch 49 *Adopted Balrog-VII *Released Angra Nest *Added Sample Power Amplifier and Sample Stamina Drug *Added Wild Wing and Crossbow *Added PKM Gold and MG3 Gold Patch 50 *Resold Dual Infinity *Released Angel City *Added HK416 and AKM Patch 51 *Adopted Balrog-V *Released Poisoning *Added Soy's SD Zombie Maker Patch 52 *Adopted UTS-15 *Released Fastline *Added R93 =Year 3= Patch 53 *Adopted HK G11 *Released Urban Assault *Patched Rush Battle Patch 54 *Adopted Balrog-I *Released City of Damned *Patched New Zombie Shelter *Added Black Dragon Cannon and PowerSaw *Held Bingo Event Patch 55 *Recruited Choijiyoon (Soccer) and Yuri (Soccer) *Released Striker and Cage *Patched Soccer *Recruited Max Thacker and Asia Red Army (Soccer) Patch 56 *Adopted Balrog-IX *Released Contact *Held M-Box Giveaway event Patch 57 *Adopted Cart Rider Best Friend Package *Released Kart *Added Kart costumes Patch 58 *Adopted Balrog-III *Released Behind *Added OICW and FG-Launcher *Added Shooting Star and M79 Saw Off Gold Patch 59 *Adopted StG 44 *Released Dust2A *Recruited Alice (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) Patch 60 *Adopted Balrog-XI *Released Threat *Added B-Box Patch 61 *Adopted Parkerhale M82 *Released Santorini *Added costumes Patch 62 *Adopted Skull-8 *Released Panic Room *Added Plasma *Added Beam Sword *Held Bingo Event Patch 63 *Resold Katana *Held Dual Katana Upgrade Event *Released Tunnel Patch 64 *Adopted Skull-4 *Released Illusion *Added Origin Weapons License Patch 65 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Released Corruption *Held Tactical Knife Upgrade Event Patch 66 *Adopted Skull-6 *Released Desert Plant *Added Coil Gun and Drill Gun *Added UTS-15 Pink Gold and AS50 Pink Gold *Added Survival Tools Package Patch 67 *Resold Double-barreled shotgun *Held Triple-barreled shotgun upgrade event *Released Vostok Patch 68 *Adopted AWP-Z *Released Hitchhiking *Held Ice Breaking event Patch 69 *Adopted ARX-160 *Released Dark Snow *Held Time Bomb event Patch 70 *Adopted M2 Browning *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City *Added Compound Bow and Spear Gun *Held Bingo Event Patch 71 *Adopted Leviathan *Patched Beast *Released Cold Fear Patch 72 *Adopted JANUS-5 *Released Shoreline *Added Panda costumes Patch 73 *Recruited Walter *Recruited Carlito *Adopted Battle Weapons Patch 74 *Adopted JANUS-7 *Released Encounter *Added Savery and Aeolus *Added StG 44 Gold and HK G11 Gold Patch 75 *Adopted Groza *Released Sanctuary *Added Squirrel costumes Patch 76 *Adopted JANUS-1 *Released Conspiracy *Added Lusty Rose Patch 77 *Recruited Choijiyoon (Limited Edition) *Recruited Michaela (Limited Edition) *Released Metro *Added M60E4 Maverick & SPAS-12 Maverick *Adopted World War II Set Patch 78 *Adopted JANUS-9 *Released Envy Mask *Added Ringling and Isabelle *Added Duration Extender *Held Bingo Event =Year 4= Patch 79 *Adopted Zhu Bajie Minigun *Adopted Sha Wujing Dual Handgun *Adopted Ruyi Stick *Released Special Nightmare Path 80 *Adopted JANUS-11 *Released Paranoia *Held Zombie Scenario Chronological Event *Added Asura medal *Kill zombies to get special weapons: **300 zombies: Dual MP7A1 **600 zombies: AK-47 60R **1000 zombies: Poison Gun Path 81 *Added M1887 & Galil Mavericks *Added Indian costumes *Held Bingo Event for Bendita *Recruited Henry and Gunsmith Patch 82 *Patched Zombie Giant *Released Forsaken *Adopted Petrol Boomer *Held Find the Zombies event *Added Dinosaur costumes Patch 84 *Adopted JANUS-3 *Released Omen *Added Rail Cannon and Plasma Grenade *Held Bingo Patch 85 *Patched Fight Yard *Released Ice World *Adopted Minor Cannon and Minor Chainsaw Category:Blog posts